


Welcome Home

by Ultra



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hetswap Treat, Logan Comes Home, Love, Post-Canon, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Logan is back from his Naval tour and Veronica is a little nervous.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chosenfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chosenfire/gifts).



Keith had insisted on going to pick up Logan. Veronica wouldn’t have let him but he was so determined to do anything useful after so long of idling. As she tried to tell him, it was called recuperation, but it wasn’t the Mars way to be still too long.

Honestly, Veronica was okay with having an hour of breathing space. She wanted to be sure that this particular reunion was going to go okay. She had looked forward to it long enough, counting down the days until her man was back in the country, back in Neptune. Now the moment was practically here and she could not stop shaking.

“Pull it together, Mars,” she told her reflection in the glass.

She had barely got the words out when she saw lights through the front window. Rushing to the door, she was just in time to see the car pull up to the kerb. Logan was there in a heartbeat and Veronica wasted no time in rushing out to him. Their arms were around each other, their lips on each other’s before anyone could blink. Her feet came off the floor as he kissed her until she was practically breathless.

“I dreamt of this moment,” she told him as they parted. “Up Where We Belong was what was playing.”

He smirked at her words, knowing exactly why she said them.

“What can you do?” he said, shrugging his shoulders.

Veronica was grinning so wide her face ached, but she really was just so happy to see him. She barely noticed Keith slipping by with Logan’s bags in his hands. He knew they needed at least a few moments alone, for one reason above all others.

“So, you miss me, Mars?” said Logan, gazing down at her.

“Every day,” she told him honestly, “but I wasn’t as lonely as I might’ve been,” she admitted then, eyes dipping to the ground a moment.

She didn’t keep him waiting long, knowing he might worry. They trusted each other, that wasn’t the issue, but when as many awful things had happened in a person’s life, they started to expect the worst, Veronica knew.

“I, er... Well, actually, we. This is definitely something we did,” she said, forcing herself to meet his eyes again. “Logan, well, the truth is, we’re having a baby.”

She watched his face carefully for any sign of fear, panic, anything negative at all. It was a wonderful relief to see him smile.

“A baby?” he checked. “Seriously?”

“Seriously,” she echoed. “I actually found out a couple of weeks after you left. It’s been torture not telling you but I needed you to be here and-”

It was as far as she got before he had her in his arms again, kissing her breathless one more time. Yes, it had been worth the wait, but then Logan always had been.


End file.
